


"Dean Please..."

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, BDSM, Dom Dean Winchester, Drabble, Hope you guys like it :), M/M, Might make a longer version...., Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Sub Castiel, Teasing, my attempt at BDSM more like.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Dean always made sure the knots were nice and firm so Cas wouldn't break free by accident. Kissing his sub's delicate body all over and saying,"Be still Castiel."





	"Dean Please..."

**Author's Note:**

> Was just looking at some of my old art and thought about writing some very random drabbles to go with them.   
> It's a fun exercise because I haven't written much since the summer. By the way I am not an expert of the BDSM world. Someone had once requested me to draw sub!Cas and I just went for it.   
> But I hope you guys enjoy the art and the little Drabble. O u O

Dean always made sure the knots were nice and firm so Cas wouldn't break free by accident. Kissing his sub's delicate body all over and saying,   
     "Be still Castiel."  
     "Okay." Castiel shivered a nod knowing Dean would take good care of him. Knowing Dean would make sure that Cas was exactly comfortable before the teasing began.   
Expertly Dean sucks, jerks and tongues Cas' cock until he is hard as a diamond. Allowing it all to Increase to overwhelming levels. Chuckling as Castiel trembles and whimpers loudly. Anxiously pleading for Dean to slow down and touch him gently. To kiss him lovingly.   
But Dean continues to toy with Cas' cock and when he knows Castiel is at the edge of his 'peak' Dean finally stops.   
Stepping back gradually in order to see his obedient sub cum hard.   
And Castiel doesn't want anything more than to be touched as he cums so he begs,

     "Dean please...." 

  
Dean smiles and steps forward to oblige Cas. 


End file.
